Madagascar 4
by jennifer12895
Summary: The animals of the circus Saragossa have returned there is ter his last action in the Cairo,they will have to return to South Africa to be going to see an Asian promoter who will give them his tour along Asia.But and if the routes are ended in the middle of Kenya.Unexpected reunions.


In the darkness of the jungle, a lion was walking along the natural reservation. A few red eyes were chasing him without he of account. It was turned but the eyes disappeared. It shrank of shoulders and continued walking as if nothing was happening. The eyes were begun there is necessary to bring him over. Then the lion I come to a place running up with a rock without exit.

–Brilliantly, a blind alley. This happens to me for relying on a hippo,when the whole world knows that they are orientated fatally.

One gave the return to go towards another site when a few black figures were stalking him growling.

- hello, do we know ourselves?–he figures they approached more.

–Who you are? What vais is there to do to me?–he asked scared moving back until I shock his back against the wall–No–said scared. The figures threw themselves on the lion.–Not, it was non-shouted and everything went away to black.

In another place

In the darkness of the night a figure of a penguin with a fat coat with the put hood runs for the snow while a blizzard prevents him from continuing. But it continues walking expensively. It came to a cave where it was not nothing. I turn to look at hill below and to see a few fingerprints that were covered by the snow.-Oh, not

In Egypt.

The circus sees Saragossa next to the pyramids of Egypt. The animals of the circus Saragossa had finished his last spectacle in Egypt.

–Very well guys, and now to South Africa–said happy Alex embracing to his friends

–And of there to Asia–Marty said

–And if we do a stop in the India–said deceived Gloria

–And in China–Melman said

–But remembers hippie–Skipper said walking. The four him looked–You must not have any failure or good-bye for the contract with the Asian producer.

–Come on Skipper, do not you trust us? –asked Alex smiling

–Not in the least–he said with fins on the back.

Marty, Melman and Gloria approached Alex.

–Does this penguin never rest?–asked Marty

–No–Alex, Melman and Gloria said together

–Alex– said happy Gia embracing Alex

–We make you alone–Marty said leaving with Melman and Glory

-A good spectacle that of today–said Alex

–Has been , do you remember what you promised me?–asked Gia arching an eyebrow while he was smiling

–Since I do not remember...will not I have to return to clean Sonia's coach?!

She arched an eyebrow and crossing of arms.

–It was a joke, already I know that today it was our appointment–he said smiling

The two went out walking.

–This deserves a special song–Marty said touching the button of a caset and there began to sound the song Fallin ' for you of Colbie Caillat.

The two were walking along the sand up to coming to the pyramids. Gia was clunging of Alex's arm. He was smiling denying with the head. It turned the head it was doing another side when he met a giant spider.

–Ah!–shouted traversing scared while Gia he was laughing

Gia was reflected in a showcase that was containing Egyptian jewels. While Alex was looking at her smiling it had behind a mummy that put his hand in his shoulder. And again it went out traversing while Gia he was two travelled of the hand up to coming next to the river Nile where they sat down to the shore and saw as the Moon it was illuminated in the water. The two looked fondly and kissed each other.

In the present.

They all were going in the train when it stopped in dry and Gia fell on Alex. The two looked fondly. But then a few laughs did that were separating.

–What spending this one?–asked Alex looking out of the door of the train as Gia, Marty, Melman and Gloria. All those of the circus were discussing out between angry them.

–Why have we stopped?–he asked Vitani the others.

They all went to the locomotive where the penguins were.

–Skipper-said Alex doing that was turned he was doing–Why have we stopped?

–You can see it for you itself–Skipper said indicating the routes

–They end there–said defrauded Gloria as the others

–We have the test in three days, what we go is it necessary to do?–asked Gia scared to Alex –Can you fix it?- he asked to Skipper

–Kowalski–said Skipper

–Yes sir, but we need the parts–said Kowalski looking a notebook

–Okay, while we go to for parts, you practise it that always you do–said Skipper down to the ground

–Already you have heard him, to unpacking–Marty said to the others

Later.

The penguins returned of bringing the pieces for the routes.

–Do you want that it calls to the monkeys Skipper?–asked Kowalski

-Yes,they would be helpful. Private,go now to the toolbox of the locomotive–ordered to the soldier

-Yes,sir–said walking towards the locomotive

He went into the engine and then the door closed leaving everything dark.

–Hello?–he asked scared looking at both sides.

Then a figure running behind him step to what he chains were moving doing a metallic , trembling, shook a leg to take a step and when the landed on the floor plank struck a noise resembling a groan.

–Ah!–shouted scared opening the door and jumping out.

–Private,what are you doing?–asked Skipper angry with flippers akimbo until next Private was trembling on the floor with his head covered by their fins.

–A ... Ghost ...–said scared pointing inside the locomotive

–There's nothing yes, the toolbox that I said that you brought–said Skipper

–What?–asked surprised and was nothing in the locomotive–How odd,perhaps have dreamed...–said going into the engine

–Do not you find that familiar smell?–asked Kowalski

Skipper took a deep opened his eyes and looked surprised to the soldier.

–Private! No!–shouted climbing with others beside the soldier

But it was too box had a thread that when pulled the thread pulled a spring began to move, and soon began to hear many noises.

–What will happen n...–said Private but was interrupted because a rope pulled all four legs hanging them from the ceiling

–What's going on?–asked Private scared

–An enemy for battle boys–said Skipper angry–If we catch anyone reveal our that goes for you Private.

–Yes Skipper–said Private

In the window that was on the roof,came a figure that looked like a at high speed was hiding from the light without allowing time for the penguins to see the penguins and walked toward them slowly.

–Prepare–said Skipper angry looking figure with a frown as the others looked frightened

The penguins were illuminated by the light streaming through the door,so figure out to stop before the figure took a deep breath before taking that small penguins remained the same, with Skipper watching her pursed brow as the others looked foot landed on the light, and in an instant the figure and was being illuminated by light.

The figure was a penguin the Skipper height, had light blue eyes, his head was round and was in a position in which she had the fins in pitcher putting on her waist.

–¿¡Fighter!?–they said all surprised and disconcerted

She smiled raising an eyebrow.

* * *

**Hello, I hope you liked it. Sorry if I make many mistakes in English, is to spend a work from Spanish into English is not penguins of Madagascar they don't belong me.**


End file.
